


Planning for the Future

by Vexicle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Gender Dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	Planning for the Future

“My chest is expanding exponentially in terms of breast mass,” Aspen says flatly.

Kyler is proud of himself for not flinching; he'd really hate for the brunet to take it the wrong way. He's just surprised, that's all.

Not that Aspen ever really reacts, but Kyler knows that this is a touchy issue for him. In Aspen’s own words, ‘being born as a girl is the ultimate emasculating thing ever made so shut the fuck up.’

Alright maybe not that last part but still.

“Oh… um… cheer up?” Kyler bounces off the bed and fetches a mirror from his mother’s bathroom. It's shaped like a pan, but smaller and decorated with fake jewels. Kyler holds it up, allowing Aspen to look at himself. “From the front I can't see much. Right? Right?”

“Don't lie to me. I know what we both see.” Aspen doesn't even bother looking before pushing the mirror away. “I'm just going to hope I inherited my mom’s genes for boobs. It's the only thing she's good for,” he says, staring straight at Kyler. 

Even in this kind of situation, Aspen still betrays no _visible_ sign of distress. Even his voice, the voice that Aspen claims is too high-pitched, still remains neutral. Kyler is a little impressed and a lot worried.

“I don’t know how to help,” Kyler admits, making a sad expression as he stares into the mirror. If he himself already doesn't like how he looks, he's not sure if he can even begin to comprehend how Aspen feels. 

_Honestly, if I woke up to find my underwear filled with blood, I'd probably scream and cry._

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Kyler asks, feeling a little guilty. 

_For what? For being born right?_ He can almost hear Aspen ask. They've had this conversation a few times. _There's nothing wrong with that, Kyler. I wouldn't wish this on anyone._

Aspen scoffs. “Learn genderbending magic.”

Kyler grins. “Sorry, can't do.”

“Fucking hell.” Aspen hugs his knees and picks at the scab on his knee. “When I grow up I'm going to change my name to something else.”

“Isn't 'Aspen' gender-neutral already?”

“It is, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.” Aspen glares at his knee when he accidentally draws blood. 

“Do you have a name in mind?” Kyler is genuinely curious. He's gone onto one of those name picking websites before. He was completely taken aback by the sheer number of choices, all in various languages. _Names are amazing._

“No.”

Kyler clicks his tongue as he looks his friend over from top to bottom. “Pick another plant name, I think. It suits you.”

“Plants are nice, I agree,” Aspen says, shrugging. “They don't make much noise. They don't need much care. Gentle, calming. Green is soothing.”

“I take it back, name yourself Sharktooth or something.” If _Aspen_ ever became gentle and soothing, he swears he'd bust a gut laughing.

“You know you can change your name too, right?” Aspen suddenly asks, blinking, and Kyler starts.

“M-me?!” Kyler’s brown eyes are wide in disbelief. ”I…. don't know. My mom…” he picks at the stitching on his cushion. “Like, she said, it’s disrespectful to change your name, because it's given by your parents. So it's special.” He shakes his head. “I don't think I will.”

“Frankly, I couldn't imagine you as anything but Kyler, so that's a relief.”

“Yeah. I heard, right, wear some shirts with patterns.” Kyler realises that in any other context, staring at boobs probably would be a little inappropriate. “I still think you're pretty small. Cheer up, okay?”

“I went from an A to a B yesterday,” Aspen says, somehow still as nonchalant as ever. “This is very inconvenient.”

Kyler just keeps quiet, resting his gaze on the unfazed brunet. “I guess I'll have to settle for looking like this,” Aspen says, shrugging. “I don't really care. They're just going to have to take it in stride.”

_Do you really not care, or are you just saying that?_ Kyler wonders privately. With Aspen, it's always impossible to tell. Kyler honestly feels like he's talking to a brick wall sometimes. He feels a little bad. He's not always sure if he should tell Aspen he's boring him. Is this bad? (Then again, Aspen always switches the topic after a while, so he can't complain.)

“Will you grow a beard?” Kyler asks, then he giggles as he pictures Wise Old Asskun with a toga and a stick with facial hair that droops to his feet.

“If I'm going to look like this, better not. I will be subject to constant ridicule, which everyone with an ounce of sense would rather avoid.” Aspen looks like he's imagining the exact same thing. He rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out. The display of childishness _surprises_ Kyler. He's actually forgotten they were the same age.

What.

“So what should I call you?” Kyler is pretty sure BeardyMcBeardyBeard isn't a first choice in anyone's book.

“I'm okay with Aspen for now,” he says, reaching out and resting his hand on Kyler’s shoulder. “I want a binder.”

“You'll get one eventually. I'm sorry I can't be more help.”

Aspen shakes his head. “It's not ideal if I want my breathing intact, but whatever, I don't give two shits.”

“You're gonna be hot as fuck, man.” 

“Shut the fuck up, bitch.” Aspen lightly taps Kyler’s shoulder. “However, I suppose I also need to thank the fuck out of you.”

Kyler laughs. “Alright, whenever you feel burdened or whatever, just text me or something, okay?”

“...thank you, Kyler.” Aspen’s smile is brighter than the sunniest of days.


End file.
